Untitled
by hfan2002
Summary: This fic is based about 2 weeks after GOF ended and will go to whenever I feel like ending it. It's a RemusTonks fic so there will be a bit of a love story.


_**A/N:** Alright, yet another disclaimer. _

_This is a fanfic. Meaning: I don't own the characters unless they have never ever made an appearance in JKR's books. This I hope readers would be able to pick out on their own. Also, it doesn't have a title right now becausenothing clever is surfacing inmy mind right now. It will bea Tonks/Remus fic, eventually and I will admit that is loosely based off of a story I read once called Going Postal. Don't bother looking for it... it doesn't exist anymore. Tis gone... so I've adapted the a few of the her interpretations of the HP World because I liked them and I'd already had some ideas like that of my own. I think that's it for the confessions right now... and on with the fic. I do hope you like this._

* * *

_Chapter One:_

Tonks stared at the imminent stack of papers on her desk. They were there simply to torture her, she was sure of it. To make it worse, there was nothing she could do about it. This seemed to be the hand she'd been dealt. All she could do was wonder how they couldn't see that she could be really good at her job. So what, she'd managed to mess up that one raid that could have put Mundungus Fletcher away for petty theft. Well actually it was more of a huge black market scheme. But that shouldn't have made that much of a difference, right? She groaned slightly and swiveled in her chair still staring at the stack of papers that seemed to be growing before her very eyes.

So what, she'd managed to blow their cover by knocking over that table. Why the hell did the abandoned house still have furniture anyway? But it was no matter to her, she'd tripped, it'd fallen, and Mundungus got away before they could fully pin anything on him. No one had ever bothered to congratulate her on the fact that they still managed to nail the other guy that was involved. No, instead they scolded her and said that she was a liability and she'd never go on another mission again. She was doomed to push papers until the day she retired.

Tonks turned her chair again, repressing an unenthusiastic "wee" before she stopped herself abruptly and took the first form in her hands. She glanced at it, and set it down. Yet, another fun filled day was ahead of her. She could just feel it in her bones. She leaned back in her chair once more.

All the other Auror's got to measure their days, heck their years, with the number of spells they'd cast, or people they'd hauled in over time. Hers would be measured out by margins and lengthy reports on illegal magic carpet scams brought to you by none other than Mundungus Fletcher, before she sent them to the other offices they belonged to.

This was surely a waste of her potential. What couldn't her superiors not see that? It simply did not make sense. Seven years as an auror. Extensive training for two years before that and one lousy mistake throws her career to the dogs, very hungry dogs that loved to torture her. But alas, she could complain all day (and night) for that matter and nothing would change their minds. Nothing would remove the stick that was stuck firmly up their arses, and nothing would open their eyes to her talents.

"Tonks."

She jumped slightly at the sound of her name being called. She looked up and stared at the gruff auror standing before her.

"Have you finished that report on the illegal distribution of Wolfsbane in Manchester, yet?"

Tonks looked at the pile sitting to her left and blushed slightly, "Er, no, not yet, actually, Scrimgeour."

The man looked her over strictly, "I need it by the end of the day Tonks. Your months behind as is. You keep this up and we'll have to let you go."

Tonks glared at him as he turned around. _The nerve! I'm not months behind. A week maybe. But not a month. Not even close!_

"Prick!" Tonks grumbled as she finished the form on Mundungus' latest little scam, and violently set it beside her. She followed that form with several others in the same fashion before one of her fellow employees peeked over the top of her cubicle, "You know deary, you really shouldn't let him bother you so. He's more bark than anything else."

Tonks stared at the woman, "Thank you, Doris, for being your usual eavesdropping self," she smiled insincerely before she continued. "And I highly doubt if 'his bark is worse than his bite.' Common, he fired a guy for getting him coffee that was warm and not piping hot!"

Doris shook her head, "That was a rumor."

"Then why did I see it with my own eyes," Tonks muttered.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh, nothing."

Doris stared at her smile skeptically, "Well, maybe if you didn't wear your hair so-"

Tonks glared at her, "Why does my hair always come into these discussions? I'm not violating any dress code."

"No, but it's not very professional, is it?"

Tonks growled slightly before she put her head down and went back to her work. She heard on exasperated sigh come from Doris and looked up to find that she'd disappeared behind her cubicle. No matter to her.

One. Two. Three forms down.

She looked down. Scrimgreour's file. Tonks felt the corner of her mouth twitch up and she carefully took the file and placed it in the bottom drawer of her desk. _He can get that at the end of the day, _she thought and went back to her pile of forms.

She picked up the next form, noticing what kind of folder it was in she felt her eyebrows push forward in confusion. An urgent file. She'd never received one of these before. Someone had made a mistake, this really wasn't her department. After all, her superiors had made it quite clear, time and time again, that they really didn't trust her. But then, there wasn't like such thing as a coincidence didn't exist.

She looked around the room making sure no one had seen her with the file before she let herself crack a smile. She looked back down at the file and opened it when she saw that the coast was completely clear.

_Oh my god! _She thought. Someone really had made a mistake, this never should have even made it to her. How had it gotten there?

She looked up again to make sure that there was still no one around. All clear. She then looked back down and proceeded to read the witness synopsis. Harry Potter's witness statement.

Once she had finished she leaned back in her seat with her emotions in a mad mix of anger and sadness. So it was true. It was all true. Voldemort was back and they were going to cover it up. When had the Aurors become like this? They were supposed to stand for justice and here was a file about an absolute truth that should never have been ignored along with instructions on how they should go about denying it.

She felt sick. She'd known something was wrong for ages. Ever since that tournament started that the Boy Who lived name was spat out of the goblet. And she'd said as much as well, but did anyone listen? No. Of course they didn't; she was over reacting after all.

Tonks stood up unable to sit anymore. She picked up the file. The brief statements on the boys proclamation about what had happened were staring back at her. She shook her head. Apparently, the fourteen year old boy had lost his mind as well.

"Doris," she could tell her voice was shaking as she said it.

"Yes, dear."

"If Scrimmy comes over tell him I'm almost done with his report but I needed a break."

"It's a bit early for that don't you think?"

"I know, Doris, I know, but I need it," she looked at the older woman with a pleading glance and Doris nodded reluctantly. Tonks smiled at her sincerely and proceeded to walk out of the office. On her way out she bumped into Kingsley Shacklebolt. She uttered an apology to him and kept on going. She wandered to the nearest restroom. Once inside she let out a shuddering sigh and looked in the mirror.

_How could she be apart of this? _

"Well, you can't quit. You love your job."

_Correction. You loved it. Past tense Tonks. Would you really miss it if you quit?_

She stared at herself and changed her hair color to a light brown, "Yes, you would."

She looked down at the file in her hands. So, she'd continue to work for something that was evil pretending to be good. Tonks looked at herself hardly believing she was thinking these things. She'd joined the aurors so that she could help people. The idea was that she could help make their world better; safe even. Yes, she hated the paperwork but she was still helping.

_Wasn't she?_

She could have been moving along more cover-ups and not even knowing it. She suddenly felt as though she didn't know anything anymore. She suddenly wished she'd never opened that folder.

"All I wanted to do was help," she muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror. Tonks heard a knock on the door and jumped.

"Tonks, are you in there."

"Shit," she muttered. She knew that voice, "Yeah, one second."

She looked in the mirror and changed her hair back to what it'd been before. Then she walked to the door and opened it, "I said I was sorry."

"I know that. I need to talk to you about that file," Shacklebolt gestured towards the sink.

Tonks stared at him, "Someone, made a mistake. I was going to-"

"I put it there."

She looked at him taken aback, "What?"

"I put the file on your desk."

Tonks just stared at him not knowing what to say. He smiled at her sweetly, which was unusual for him, before he stated, "Come with me. I'll explain everything to the best of my ability."


End file.
